This invention relates to a shrink wrap material for protecting objects during transport and storage which has a reinforcing scrim.
Large articles, such as automobiles, machinery and boats must often be transported from the factory to the ultimate consumer on open trucks where they are exposed to the environment. Consumers expect that new automobiles, boats and machinery be in pristine condition and will not tolerate defects. As discussed in prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,017, damage may be caused by a number of factors including acid rain and hurled objects, such a small rocks and stones.
The wrap material disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,017 includes a non-woven fabric intermittently bonded to a shrinkable and stretchable film that has a predetermined shrink response as heat is applied thereto. However, for some applications, a stronger wrap material is required. U.S. Pat. No. 5,712,008 discloses a wrap material similar to that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,017, except that a woven material is used instead of the non-woven fabric, thereby increasing the strength of the material. The woven material, however is not as soft as the non-woven fabric.
The present invention provides a multi-layer material that may be shrunk around articles to protect them during transport and storage. The material includes a shrinkable film and a non-woven material reinforced by a reinforcing scrim. Accordingly, due to the reinforcement provided by the scrim, the multi-layer material according to the present invention has increased strength and tear resistance as compared to other known materials, but retains the softness of such material. Accordingly, the multi-layer material of the present invention may be used where a stronger material is desired or required yet has the softness to protect the surface of the article.